Recently, interest in skin care and obesity treatment is increasing day by day. Accordingly, various medical devices for skin care and obesity treatment are being developed. For example, various skin care medical products for patients who want face lifting or skin tightening operations are being developed. Medical devices for obesity treatment are also being developed.
Examples of medical devices for skin care include medical devices to incise skin tissue in an invasive manner. However, such a manner has safety issues of operation and is not preferred by patients. Accordingly, non-invasive medical devices that do not require incision of skin tissue are increasingly attracting attention. Such a trend becomes dominant in skin care and obesity treatment, and is expected to prevail in other medical fields as well.
To meet such a trend, ultrasound medical devices using high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) are coming into the spotlight as non-invasive medical devices. For example, there are ultrasound medical devices for non-invasively performing skin lifting or skin tightening operations by irradiating high-intensity focused ultrasound onto the interior of skin tissue for skin care operation, and an ultrasound medical device for non-invasively burning or dissolving fat tissue by irradiating high-intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) onto a subcutaneous fat layer for obesity treatment.
Incidentally, gynecological disease patients are ever increasing. In general, gynecological diseases can be roughly classified into neoplastic disease, inflammatory diseases, menstrual disorders, venereal diseases, sexual dysfunction, etc. More particularly, there are cervical cancer, ovarian cancer, etc., as examples of representative cancers and there is hysteromyoma as an example of neoplastic disease. There is leucorrhea as an example of inflammatory disease and amenorrhea, menstrual pain, menstrual cycle disorder, etc., as examples of menstrual disorders. In addition, there are sexual desire disorder, sexual arousal disorder, orgasmic disorder, dyspragia, vaginal contraction disorder, etc., as examples of sexual dysfunction. Among these, sexual dysfunction refers to inability to achieve orgasm or other sex-related difficulties. Traditionally, sexual dysfunction in women naturally occurs due to childbirth or aging in many cases. However, recently, sexual dysfunction patients are ever increasing even among young women in their 20s to 30s. In regard to such phenomenon, there are various causes, but immoderate smoking and drinking, drug abuse, stress, etc., are known as major causes of increase in sexual dysfunction among young people.
Treatment methods of such gynecological diseases can be roughly classified into treatment methods using drugs and treatment methods using medical devices. Among these, treatment methods using medical devices for gynecological disease treatment include using thermal medical devices, moxa-cauterizers, sitz bath devices, laser therapy devices, etc. However, treatment methods using thermal medical devices, moxa-cauterizers, sitz bath devices, etc., are not direct treatment methods and it is known that effects thereof are also very trivial. In addition, for a treatment method using laser therapy devices, bleeding comes along with intense pain during operation, and pain persists even after operation and side effects occur. Accordingly, daily life becomes very uncomfortable.